Home Again
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: Someone from Hermione's past returns. RHr. Finished
1. Surprise Visitor

_Home Again_

**Summary:** Someone from Hermione's past returns. R/Hr.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, fun right?

**A/N:** Quick note, this is when they're all grown up. After Hogwarts. Even for Ginny.

* * *

"Ah!" She cried out, feeling herself fall helplessly. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and pulled her slowly to her feet before she could hit the snow covered ground.

She looked up at the man, gripping his upper arms rather tightly. The man's red hair was ruffled and his face looked ragged. He was, to put it frankly, the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen.

"Thank you." She murmured softly, keeping her eyes on his.

He nodded slightly. "You're welcome."

His voice was so deep and if he hadn't been holding her, she most certainly would have fallen, her knees turning into jelly.

Their heads leaned in closer and their lips met in a soft kiss...

* * *

Hermione Granger woke suddenly, her breathing heavy and her eyes a bit wide. She brought a trembling hand to her lips. She had never had a dream like that before. It couldn't happen again. Hermione thought that her body couldn't handle it if it did.

Who was that man in her dream? She thought she recognized him...

There was a knock on her door. "Hermione sweetie, are you awake?!" Ginny called to her.

"Yes Gin!" She replied, throwing the covers off her. She was spending her winter vacation with the Weasleys this year. The chilly air touched Hermione's pedicured feet and she nearly cried out with shock.

She forgot how cold it got in the winter at the Burrow. She smiled, remembering the last time she was here.

* * *

_"Mione!! Come on! Wake up!!" Ron yelled, running into her room and jumping onto her bed. _

_Hermione groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "It's 5 o'clock in the morning Ron, go away!"_

_"But everyone's up and waiting for you! Even Harry!!!" He practically deafened Hermione with the volume of his voice._

_"Alright! I'm up!"_

* * *

As the memory faded, so did Hermione's happiness. That was the last time she saw Ron or Harry before they went to fight against Voldemort. She knew this Christmas was going to be rough for the Weasleys so she offered to stay for a few weeks.

Mrs. Weasley was delighted. Fred and Angelina were coming with their baby girl Molly. George promised to make it...eventually. Percy said he would try, but that he might have to work. Everyone was going to be here. Except Ron and Harry.

Hermione walked downstairs, the gentle smells of breakfast hitting her nose. She smiled and headed into the kitchen. "Morning all." She greeted.

"Morning dear, sleep well?" Molly Weasley asked, handing her a plate filled with food.

"Oh yes. Very well." Hermione replied, forgetting about her dream. She took the plate and sat down.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone went about his or her routine. It had snowed last night and Ginny wanted to go out and have a snowball fight. Reluctantly, Hermione agreed. Last time she had a snowball fight with Ginny, she had enchanted the snowballs to follow Hermione wherever she went.

Hermione didn't realize that there was ice underneath the snow and as soon as her foot his the top step, she lost her footing and felt herself begin to fall.

Someone grabbed her suddenly and she was standing upright.

"Thanks." She said, not looking at the person fully yet.

"You're welcome Mione. You okay?"

Hermione's full attention went to the man in front of her.

"Ron?"

* * *

A/N: Review and ya get more!!


	2. The Whole Story

Home Again 

Summary: Someone from Hermione's past returns. R/Hr.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, fun right?

A/N: I don't know how many chapters there are going to be. Could go up to 10, I'm not quite sure. We'll see.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Whole Story

"Ron!" 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"You're okay. Is Harry okay? Where's Harry?" She asked frantically, making Ron smile.

"He's fine." Ron pulled away from Hermione to look her over. "You look good Mione."

Hermione couldn't fight the pink tint that crept into her cheeks. "So do you." She replied. Suddenly, she felt something cold hit the side of her face.

"Hermione!! Come on!" Ginny's voice called, her head peeking around a tree.

Hermione glared over at her. "I'm talking to Ron!" She retorted.

"Oh. Okay." Ginny's head disappeared only to reappear again. "Ron?!" In a flash, Ginny had run over to Hermione and Ron and had her arms wrapped tightly around her

brother.

"Oh Ron! You're back!!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm back...Ginny, you're crushing my ribs." Ron choked out.

Ginny let Ron go, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm gonna go tell mum and dad." She ran back inside, yelling about Ron's return.

Hermione felt something cold and wet hit her nose and she looked up. It had begun to snow lightly, making her smile.

"I'm glad you're home Ron." She said, looking at the redhead in front of her.

"I'm glad to be home. I've missed you all."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him inside. "Come, tell us what happened."

* * *

_Wizards were falling left and right. Voldemort was gaining the upper hand on the battle. Harry and Ron hid in the darkness of the woods._

_"Harry, what do we do?" Ron asked, panting. _

_"I don't know Ron. I just don't know..."_

* * *

Ron graciously took the cup of tea his mother handed him as he told his story. The warmth felt good on his cold hands. He took a sip and looked at all the eyes staring at him.

* * *

_"Ron, will you do me a favor?"_

_Harry looked over at his best friends, his green eyes filled with sorrow._

_"Sure mate, anything."_

_"If I don't make it—" Harry held up a hand when Ron opened his mouth to protest. "If I don't make it, tell Ginny I love her."_

_"Alright. And if I don't make it, tell Mione I love her."_

_The men shook hands, sealing their promises. Then Harry was gone, back into battle, leaving Ron all alone._

* * *

Of course, Ron didn't include that part in his story. He could never tell Hermione he loved her. She was his best friend. It would be too weird.

* * *

_The battle was done. The war was over. They had won. The good guys prevailed once again. But as Ron walked around all the dead bodies, he wondered how they had won. Sure, Voldemort was dead, but so were countless others. _

_Ron bent down next to one of the limp bodies and sighed. Neville. He had done so much for the cause. And he paid the ultimate price._

* * *

"Needless to say, Voldemort's dead but not with hundreds of witches and wizards dead. Including Dumbledore." 

Everyone hung their heads in sadness. Albus Dumbledore was a good man and was loved by mostly everyone. He had done so much for Harry and the Weasleys. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Who else is gone?" She asked.

Ron rubbed his hands over his face. "Neville, Dean, Seamus. Not to mention Parvati, Lavender and Luna."

Hermione could tell everything had taken a toll on Ron. She got up and sat down beside him, placing an arm around his shoulders. Ginny sat down on his other side and did the same.

Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes. "Oh it's so nice to have everyone home again. And for the holidays too."

Mr. Weasley put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"You guys aren't having fun without me, are ya?"

Everyone looked up and saw a familiar raven-haired man with bright green eyes. He held his arms out at everyone's surprised stares.

"What? No hugs?"


	3. Together Again

Home Again

Summary: Someone from Hermione's past returns. R/Hr.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, fun right?

A/N: I'm glad everyone is liking this. I plan to update this as much as I can. School isn't going well for me this year, so I might have to cut back on my computer time. But I'm trying!

Chapter 3: Together Again

"Harry!!" Ginny exclaimed, running over to the wizard with open arms. She hugged him tightly.

"Hey Gin." He held onto Ginny tight as he spun her around, lifting her off her feet.

She squealed and smacked him lightly. "Harry! Put me down!"

Harry set Ginny down back onto her feet. Hermione got up and walked over to her friend.

"Harry. You look good." She said, shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

"So do you." He replied.

Harry and Hermione had gotten into an argument before Harry and Ron left to fight. No one liked to talk about it, since tension was on high with the war going on.

* * *

_"Harry, please be careful." Hermione said, looking up at her best friend with sadness in her eyes._

_"Course I will Mione. I'm Harry Potter."_

_"You're not invincible Harry." Hermione reminded._

_"Awe, come on Hermione. Voldemort couldn't even kill me when I was a baby."_

_Hermione's cheeks flushed with anger and annoyance. "But he killed your parents and countless others!! That attitude of yours is going to get you and everyone else around you killed Harry!"_

_Harry's usual bright green eyes darkened. "I am going to be careful Hermione. You should know that."_

_"And you should know that if anything happened to you, a bunch of people would be devastated. Think of someone other than yourself Potter." Hermione replied quietly._

* * *

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a hug. "It's good to have you back, Harry." She whispered.

"You were right Mione." He whispered back. "You were right."

* * *

Ron knocked on the door to Hermione's bedroom. "Come in." He heard a voice inside say. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. Hermione was walking around her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her body and her hair tied up.

Hermione looked over at her door. "Ron." She looked down at her apparel and blushed. "Caught me at my worst."

"If that's your worst Hermione, I'd love to see you at your best." Ron replied, stepping into the room and shutting the door.

Hermione laughed and sat down on the bed. "Everything okay?"

Ron gave her a weird look. "Are you kidding? Everything's great." He sat down beside her. "Hermione...there's something I should tell you."

Hermione looked up at Ron. "What?"

"Knock, knock love birds." A voice said from the doorway.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, giggling.

Fred walked inside and shut the door. "What? You guys are in love and you know it."

Hermione, clutching her towel, stood up. "Is the baby here?" She asked.

"Mum is smothering her with kisses." Fred replied, rolling his eyes.

Hermione giggled. "Okay. I'll go save her after I get dressed." She slipped behind a screen in the room.

"So, little brother, how's it going?" Fred asked, giving Ron a brotherly hug.

Ron returned the hug and shrugged. "I was going to tell Mione I loved her but then _someone _interrupted us." Ron whispered.

"Sorry little bro, you should have done it sooner." Fred replied, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Hermione appeared from behind the screen, dressed in sweat pants and a white, long sleeved shirt. "Okay, Auntie Hermione is done."

Fred whistled. "I'm lucky you're not my Auntie."

Hermione playfully smacked him. "Fred! You should be saying things like that to Angelina."

"Pfft, everything I say is wrong with that woman." The trio laughed as they headed to the living room.

Mrs. Weasley was saying something in baby talk that made Hermione laugh even harder.

"Mind if I steal her away for a bit?" Hermione asked, holding her hands out to 1-year-old Molly.

Molly reached out for Hermione and giggled. Mrs. Weasley sighed and let her go. "Sure. At least for now."

Hermione lifted Molly into her arms and smiled. "Hey Molly." She said sweetly.

Molly gurgled, "Mione!" She clapped her hands together, giggling.

Ron watched a few feet away. _Hermione would make a great mother_, he thought. He smiled, thinking about what it would be like married to her.

"Ron! Ron, wake up." Ginny said, poking her brother.

Ron looked over at her. "What Ginny?"

"Someone's here to see you. They say it's urgent."

* * *

A/N: evil laughter


	4. Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Home Again**

Summary: Someone from Hermione's past returns. R/Hr.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, fun right?

A/N: I got this wicked idea talking to my cousin Iliana. It's gonna be kinda weird so bear with me ya'll. It's good though, trust.

* * *

Chapter 4: Looks Can Be Deceiving

Ron walked warily outside. Most of Voldemort's supporters were dead, but some were still living underground holding grudges against the rest of the wizarding world. He saw a cloaked figure and reached for his wand.

"No need for that Mr. Weasley." The cloaked stranger said, holding up a hand. "I won't hurt you."

Ron shot the figure a weird look. "Do I know you?"

The man chuckled. "It would be a shame if you did not." The figure turned around, facing Ron.

"Professor Dumbledore?!" Ron exclaimed.

Dumbledore put a finger to his lips. "Not so loud my boy. I shouldn't even being seeing you right now."

Ron was confused. _But I saw him go down. I checked for a pulse. There wasn't one._

"Now Mr. Weasley. Don't you know that looks can be deceiving?"

Ron noticed the twinkle in the old man's eyes and immediately knew that it had to be Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor..."

"Please Mr. Weasley, call me Albus." The old man interrupted, pulling out a bag that was, most likely, filled with lemon drops.

"Albus...why did you fake your death?" Ron asked.

"Ah, the inevitable question. Tell me, Mr. Weasley, why do you think I faked my death?" Albus challenged.

Oh yeah, this was Dumbledore. No mistaking him. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"I see you haven't changed that much since I last talked to you." Dumbledore put a lemon drop in his mouth before closing the bag and putting it away.

"Albus, I saw you. You were dead."

"Ah, yes, well about that." Dumbledore motioned for Ron to follow him. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

**Don't worry, more is on the way. And soon, might I add.**


	5. One Last Request

**Home Again**

Summary: Someone from Hermione's past returns. R/Hr.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, fun right?

A/N: The last chapter was short but I won't apologize. I needed something to lead into this chapter. So think of it this way. If you didn't like the length of the last chapter, tough. I have the artistic license here people. You don't like the way I write, then you don't have to read.

Chapter 5: One Last Request

Dumbledore and Ron were taking a stroll through the woods. Well, for Dumbledore it was a stroll. For Ron, it was more like an expedition up Mount Everest.

"Profess—I mean—Albus, can we stop for a second?" Ron pleaded, panting.

Dumbledore looked back at Ron with his signature smirk and twinkle in his eyes. "Just a bit further now. Mustn't be late." He turned back around and disappeared into the brush and bushes.

Ron sighed and followed him the best he could. "Wild goose chase is what we're late for." He mumbled. Soon, he found himself in a clearing. He looked around for Dumbledore.

"Albus? Albus? Professor?" Ron called out meekly. A chilly wind picked up and he had wished he brought a coat with him. Or at least that ugly maroon sweater his mother knitted him.

"Over here Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore's voice called from a fair distance away.

Ron groaned and muttered under his breath as he trudged through the snow over to where the ex-headmaster of Hogwarts stood.

"Listen old man, I'm not in the mood to play..." Ron trailed off, seeing a bunch of familiar faces. Neville, Luna. Dean, Lavender. Seamus, Parvati. They were all there. "...games." He finished softly.

Dumbledore clucked his tongue at the younger wizard. "Me play games? What kind of foolish nonsense are you coming up with now?" He replied, the look in his eyes saying otherwise.

"But...I saw you all dead. How is this possible?"

"Anything is possible Ron." Luna responded quietly.

"Which brings me to my next point." Dumbledore cut in, popping another one of those damn lemon drops in his mouth. "I need your help Mr. Weasley."

"Surprise, surprise." Ron muttered.

"Well, if you are not interested, then surely Mr. Potter will help me." Dumbledore retorted sadly. "Although I did have my heart set on you."

_Can this man strike those guilt strings or what?_ A sigh escaped Ron's chapped lips. "No, no need to ask Harry. What do you need help with Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled and with a flick of his wrist, the group was suddenly in the Burrow again. In the living room, where Ron had left everyone.

Confusion masked Ron's face as he looked from his happy family and giddy friends to the cryptic Dumbledore. "Sir?"

Dumbledore motioned to the people in the room with his hand. "These people are the real people that need your help."

With another flick of his wrist, the group found themselves in Hogwarts. To be precise, the Great Hall. "This, Ron, is what needs your help." Dumbledore turned and faced Ron, with a serious tone taking hold of his facial features. The friendly gleam in his eyes gone now. Instead, sadness and desperation.

Ron began to walk around the empty room. The tables were clean. Ron could see the plates filled with food and the candles. He could hear the chatter and the laughter. "You want me to...with this...?" Ron spread out his arms, gesturing to the large room.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. But there's more than just that." The room began to spin and Ron reached out to grab something. Soon, the spinning stopped. They were at 12 Grimauld Place. Rather, inside of it.

There was a draft. Ron could feel it seep through his sneakers and thick socks, up his legs. It sent chills through his body as he fought to stay warm.

"This too, needs some attention. I would ask Mr. Potter about this...however I have a feeling he no longer wants to be a part of the Order."

Ron gave Dumbledore an incredulous look. "You want _me_ to be head of the Order?!"

Dumbledore smirked. "Well, not the head. Just the eccentric glue that keeps it together." Dumbledore walked around, placing a hand on Dean's, Neville's, Seamus', Parvati's, Lavender's, and Luna's shoulders respectively. "You would have to gather all remaining members, plus find some new ones."

Ron made a face. "This includes Snape, doesn't it?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "3 years since you have graduated and still holding a grudge I see." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Yes, this does include Snape. I trust him, Mr. Weasley. Although he may seem greasy and unappealing, he has a strong dislike for the Dark Arts and will help—has helped—greatly."

"So, you want me to be headmaster of Hogwarts and help with the Order?" Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "That's a lot to do Albus."

Dumbledore clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I believe in you Mr. Weasley."

Ron sighed. It wouldn't be all that bad. Of course, he'd be around Snape more often. **That** wouldn't be fun. But maybe he could rope Harry and Hermione into helping him. Ron smiled at the thought. Yeah. It wouldn't be so bad.

"Sure Albus. I'd be honored."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Good! Excellent. Be sure to prepare soon Mr. Weasley. Goodbye."

Ron heard a snap and then the room began to spin. When the room had managed to stop whirling, Ron found himself back in the Burrow with his family and friends as if nothing had happened. He looked around confused.

"Ron? Ron, hold your niece." Hermione said, holding out little Molly to the still stunned Ron.

Ron snapped out of his confusion and looked over at Hermione. He reached out and took Molly from him.

Molly began to laugh. "Ronniekins!"

Ron groaned. "Yep. This is Fred's kid alright." Everyone in the room laughed.


	6. Taking Care of Business

**Home Again**

Summary: Someone from Hermione's past returns. R/Hr.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, fun right?

A/N: I am definitely enjoying where this story is going. I want to send a huge shout out to my cousin Iliana for helping me organize everything and giving me fantastic ideas! You rock chica! I wanna give a very special shout out to the readers, who continue to read and review. Thank you so much!!!

Chapter 6: Taking Care of Business

Ron stared out the window into the cold, snowy darkness. The Burrow was warm and cozy, the walls shielding the large family from the chilly wind and icy cold. He was thinking about his "visit" with Dumbledore and the others. They really were dead. But Dumbledore had a few things to take care of.

"Ron?" A voice said from the doorway.

Ron glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Hermione. "Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her lips, and walked over to in front of the window where Ron stood. "Thinking hard?"

"Kind of."

"Don't hurt yourself."

Ron looked over at Hermione. "Someone grew some sarcasm while I was gone."

Hermione glared at him. "Oh shut up Ronald."

Ron put a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt. Hermione dearest told me to shut up."

Hermione reached over and slapped Ron lightly on his arm. "Sarcasm aside, are you okay Ron? You've seemed...distant."

Ron shrugged. "I'm fine I guess. I'm just trying to adjust, you know?" He turned toward Hermione. "But there is something I need to ask you."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

Ron took a deep breath. "Will you teach at Hogwarts? With me...and others. I just don't know who yet."

Hermione stared at him shocked. "What? No, Ron, I can't."

"Hermione please! I need your help." Ron cupped Hermione's chin in his hand. "Please."

Hermione tried to suppress a smile. "I hate it when you do that."

Ron flashed Hermione a smile. "I know."

Hermione gave him a look before sighing. "Alright. I'll help you."

Ron pressed his lips quickly on Hermione's lips in a chaste kiss. "Thank you Mione."

Hermione felt a small blush creep into her cheeks. "Uh...no problem."

Ron let go of Hermione and took a few steps away from her. "I wonder if Ginny and Harry would help."

* * *

"Would we ever!" Ginny whispered loudly. 

Harry and Ginny were watching the scene in an adjacent room through the doorway, where they couldn't be seen by Ron and Hermione.

Harry glanced over at Ginny. "Speak for yourself."

"Oh come on Potter, you know you'd love to teach at Hogwarts."

Harry made a face. "But that would involve working with Snape."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She started to mutter something to herself, causing Harry to give her a weird look.

"Talk to yourself often love?" Harry asked her.

Ginny glared at him, but didn't reply. She seemed to still be talking to herself.

"Honestly woman, I don't even think you know what you're talking about now!" Harry exclaimed, loudly.

Ginny smacked him on his chest. "Louder Sherlock, I don't think the love birds heard you." She hissed.

Harry grinned foolishly. "I love it when you're angry at me."

Ginny smiled slightly and looked back toward Hermione and Ron. "I wish they would hook up already."

Harry took a few steps closer to her. "Yeah, me too."

"I mean honestly, everyone knows they love each other." Ginny looked up at Harry. "Why can't they just admit it?"

"I don't know." Harry replied softly, looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Jesus Harry! Just kiss her already!" Fred's voice called from somewhere near by.

Harry looked up, surprised. He glared toward the direction where Fred's voice came from.

"Yeah Harry, just kiss me already." Ginny repeated gently.

Harry looked down at Ginny and grinned. He pressed his lips lightly against her lips. When he pulled away, he noticed Ginny's disappointed look. "Was I that bad?"

Ginny nodded. "If you're gonna kiss me, why don't you kiss me the right way?"

"If the right way is what you want," Harry grabbed Ginny roughly by her shoulders. "Then the right way is what you get." He pushed her up against the wall and smashed his lips against hers.

When he pulled away, Ginny was breathless. "Now **that** is the right way!" Ginny exclaimed. She smiled at Harry. "Good job sweetie."

* * *

"Ron...what made you decide to become headmaster of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked after Ron was finished telling her his story. 

"A visit." He glanced over at his best friend. "A very important visit."

Hermione nodded. Her lips were pursed together, and she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Mione, don't look too deep into this. It's just something I need—have—to do."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not what I was thinking about."

"Then what were you thinking about?" Ron asked.

"This" Hermione took a swift step forward and planted her lips onto Ron's.


	7. Joy is Always Followed by Tragedy

**Home Again**

Summary: Someone from Hermione's past returns. R/Hr.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, fun right?

Chapter 7: Joy is Always Followed by Tragedy

Ron was so shocked by Hermione's sudden action that he pulled away almost immediately. He saw the hurt flash across her face and she started to stutter.

"I...I am so—"

But Ron cut her off with a kiss of his own. One that nearly knocked Hermione off her feet.

Hermione was stunned at first, but once her brain absorbed what was happening to her, she eagerly kissed back.

Cheers and screams could be heard through the house as Fred ran around yelling about Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione.

Ginny had begun to squeal when she saw Ron kiss Hermione. Harry thrusted his fist in the air, letting out an exclamation of success.

Ron and Hermione eventually pulled away, out of breath and riding around on cloud nine. Hermione began to giggle, hearing Fred going on about the kiss. He ran in and smacked Ron across the head.

"That's from George. He says 'about damn time!'. Angelina and mum can't help but go one about a wedding and it's driving Dad and I crazy!"

Ron gulped. "Wedding?"

Harry and Ginny strolled in. "Wedding?! You proposed?!" Ginny asked, beaming from ear to ear.

Ron shook his head. "No!" He replied loudly.

Hermione frowned and Ginny pouted, muttering something about 'men' and how they 'can't do anything right.'

Harry and Fred shook their heads. "Ron, you're gonna need a lot of help on women." Harry said, slinging his arm around Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah Ronniekins. Lots and lots of help."

* * *

-Christmas Eve- 

Everyone was bustling about, getting ready to head to Diagon Alley to go shopping for the holidays.

"Mum! Have you seen my gloves?!"

"Ron! Where did you put my scarf?!"

"Angelina! I can't find my coat!"

Hermione strolled into the kitchen, humming a Christmas song under her breath. She saw Mr. Weasley leaning against a kitchen counter. She noticed the paleness on his face and frowned.

"Mr. Weasley? Are you alright?"

Arthur, startled to hear Hermione's voice, jumped and looked up at her. "Oh yes. I'm fine."

"Do you want some water or something?" Hermione asked, still worried.

"Water would be great, thank you."

Hermione smiled slightly and got Mr. Weasley some water. When she turned back around, she saw Mr. Weasley on the floor unconscious. She dropped the glass in shock and ran to Arthur's side.

"Mr. Weasley?! Mr. Weasley!? Oh God...Somebody help!!!! Just hang in there Mr. Weasley, everything is going to be okay." Hermione whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	8. Everything Will Be Alright

**Home Again**

Summary: _Someone from Hermione's past returns. R/Hr._

Disclaimer: _I own nothing, fun right?_

A/N: _Just to let you all know, they're at St. Mungo's. And if I screw this up, I apologize._

Chapter 8: _Everything Will Be Alright_

It smelled of death and alcohol wipes. He hated hospitals, for as long as he could remember. And the fact that his dad was in one didn't ease his hatred. Fred rubbed his hands over his face. He was trying to be strong. But seeing Mum practically fall apart, Hermione crying her eyes out and Ginny having a breakdown wasn't helping him.

He had done the routine; called in the cavalry. George was on his way, alone. Bill and Charlie were trying to get here as soon as they could, but with no promises. He had contacted Percy, but he didn't know if he would show up.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Angelina was there, the look in her usually sparkling eyes was of fear and sadness. He didn't say anything, and neither did she. Instead, Angelina held him as he cried.

* * *

Harry had swooped Ginny out of the waiting room and both of them were outside in the cold and snow. 

"We should be getting back. Mum might come and have some news." Ginny said, heading for the door.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "We've only been gone a few minutes."

Ginny pulled away from Harry. "This is my father we're talking about Potter. I'm not just going to stand here and—"

"Marry me." Harry interrupted. Ginny's answer was a slap across the face. "You could have just said no." Harry mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry it's just…" Harry saw Ginny's lip tremble. "How can you ask me something like that at a time like this?"

Harry shrugged. "It just came out. I'm sorry Gin." He started to head for the door, to go back into the horrid hospital.

"Yes." Ginny said behind him.

Harry turned to face her. "What?"

"Yes." Ginny repeated. "I'll marry you." She paused. "But can we wait to tell everyone else? At least until we know how Dad is going to be."

Harry nodded and leaned his forehead against Ginny's. "Deal."

* * *

Hermione looked up at Ron, who still had his head in his hands. He hadn't looked up since Harry and Ginny left. She felt like he was mad at her. She stood up. 

"Ron, do you want some coffee or something?" Hermione asked.

Ron didn't answer her. Hermione walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Ron asked, not looking up at her.

"I asked you a question." She replied softly, knowing that he was going through something awful.

Ron looked up at her and she saw a spark of anger flash in his eyes. "You don't have to get snotty." He snapped.

"I'm not. I'm just saying I asked you a question and I want an answer."

"And I want my dad to get better. We don't always get what we want."

Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "He's going to be fine."

Ron shoved her hand away. "How do you know?! I didn't know you got a medical degree, Granger."

Ron's vitriolic tone stung Hermione as she fought back another round of tears. "I know you're hurting Ron. But I'm hurting too. You're family is practically like my family. I love them just as much as you do.

"I was there when you were off fighting, Ron. I held your mom while she cried. I reassured your father every time he had a doubt. I kept everyone's mind off you being away by scheduling fun little trips to Diagon Alley and taking them out to dinner."

Ron smirked, a cold smirk. "Well aren't you just a saint?"

Hermione didn't hold back the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "You selfish jackass! You're not the only one who's hurting you know! Get off your fucking pedestal and look around!" She shoved him roughly before storming away.

Harry and Ginny, who walked in just in time to hear Hermione go off on Ron, shared a look.

"You take your brother, I'll take Hermione." Harry said, pecking Ginny lightly on the lips before chasing after his best friend.

Ginny walked over and sat down beside her brother. "What happened?" She asked gently.

"She's right." Ron said quietly. "I'm being a selfish jackass."

"What happened?" Ginny repeated.

Ron explained to her the situation; how he had been a bastard while Hermione was only trying to help. By the end of his story, Ginny was shaking her head disappointedly.

"You wouldn't know it, but Hermione is like a daughter to mum and dad. And although I get jealous sometimes, I love her like an older sister. I would trade one of you guys for her any day." Ginny added jokingly.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, and I treated her like dirt."

"Pfft." Ginny said, shaking her head again.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You treated her lower than dirt Ron. Now see, if she were just your friend, it would be like dirt. But since #1, she's totally in love with you (god only knows why), #2, you're hopelessly in love with her (and you totally don't deserve her) and #3, you guys are kinda together, then you treated her lower than dirt." Ginny explained.

Ron stared at his sister. "That didn't make me feel any better."

Ginny smiled slightly. "Wasn't supposed to. I'm not going to sugar coat everything for you Ron. With everything that's happened in my life, why should I?"

* * *

Harry found Hermione crying outside in the ice and snow. He bent down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey Mione. Wanna tell me what happened?" 

Hermione sniffled and looked up at Harry. "I was just trying to help and I understand Ron is hurting but he didn't have to be so cruel." Hermione, through her tears, told Harry what had happened.

Harry wiped away Hermione's tears and kissed her forehead. "You're right, he didn't have to be cruel. But he is hurting Hermione. He didn't mean to lash out."

"Doesn't mean I have to forgive him just yet." Hermione retorted.

Harry shook his head. "You two…" He trailed off, leaving Hermione wondering what he was going to say. "Come on, let's go back inside. It's cold out here!" Harry faked a shiver, making Hermione smile.

"Okay. Let's go back inside, you big baby." Hermione teased, standing up and offering a hand to Harry.

Harry grinned and grabbed Hermione's hand. She helped pull him to his feet and they walked back into the hospital.

They saw Mrs. Weasley hugging Ginny tight. Ron, Fred and Angelina looked like they were crying. Fearing the worst, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Dad's gonna be okay." Ginny sobbed, running over to Hermione.

Hermione scooped the girl into her arms. "That's great, Gin. I knew he would be." Hermione let go of Ginny and walked over toward Mrs. Weasley. "Will he be able to go home for Christmas?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Yes. But he's forbidden to do any work."

"I don't know why." Mr. Weasley said as he was wheeled into the waiting room by a nurse. "I'm perfectly fine."

"That's why you're in a wheelchair, Dad. Cuz you're perfectly fine." George said sarcastically, walking over toward his family.

"George!" Everyone exclaimed.

Hermione watched as George was practically trampled by everyone. She laughed, happy to see everything was alright. Her eyes fell upon Ron. Well, almost alright.

* * *

A/N: **CONTEST TIME!** Okay, so I'm really sick of my penname. So the contest is (if you haven't guessed) for you all, the readers, to come up with a penname for me. The person that picks the one I like the best, wins a prize. I don't know what the prize is. I was kind of thinking to leave that up to the winner, as long as it's something I can do. Like, dedicate a chapter or a separate fic to them. Or they could get a chance to read a chapter before I post it. Something like that. The contest starts now and will end December 10th. 


	9. Wrong

**Home Again**

Summary: _Someone from Hermione's past returns. R/Hr._

Disclaimer: _I own nothing, fun right?_

Chapter 9: Wrong

Christmas Day had finally arrived.

Hermione had been awake for almost 4 hours. She heard everyone else get up and when she heard Mrs. Weasley peek her head in, she pretended to be asleep.

She wasn't in the holiday mood.

But she had to get up. Or else people were going to think something was wrong.

But something **was **wrong.

When everyone arrived back at the Burrow last night, Hermione headed straight to her room. She cried herself to sleep. She knew Ginny had checked in on her, heard her crying. And Ginny knew that she had to let Hermione cry.

Hermione sighed and kicked the covers off her. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Hermione said.

The door opened and George peeped in. "Merry Christmas."

Hermione forced a smile. "Merry Christmas to you too. Everyone downstairs?"

"Yup. We just finished eating breakfast and are about to open presents. You coming down soon or what?"

"Yeah, gimme a few. I'll meet you down there." Hermione disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.

George walked inside and sat down on the bed. He actually needed to talk to Hermione. Ginny had told him she peeked in on her last night and she was crying. Then she explained about the fight she had with Ron before George showed up. George cracked a joke about always missing the "good stuff" but only won a smack upside the head in response.

When Hermione walked out of the bathroom, teeth brushed and clothes on, she stopped in her tracks, surprised to see George still there.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at George. "What did you do?"

George held up his hands innocently. "Nothing. I swear. I just want to talk to you."

Hermione sighed. "I'm fine, okay? I just don't want to talk to Ron unless I have to. Got it? Good, let's go."

She grabbed George's arm and dragged him out of her room.

"That room looked familiar…" George said as they were leaving.

"That's because it was yours, dumbass." Hermione replied as she walked downstairs. George frowned, but didn't get a chance to respond.

They had reached the living room.

And everyone seemed to be happy.

Key word--_seemed_.

Hermione could tell off the bat that Mrs. Weasley was still worried, that Ginny appeared to be a tad upset and that Ron was feeling like shit. The last observation brought a tiny smile to Hermione's lips.

After the choruses of "Merry Christmas"es were done with, Hermione sat down in front of Angelina and little Molly. Immediately, Molly wanted down.

Angelina groaned. "Look at what you've done. Now she's gonna wanna go up and down, up and down." She said as she put Molly down next to her auntie.

Hermione smiled and pulled out a small envelope. She handed it to Angelina. "To make everything better. At least for a day."

Angelina opened the envelope and squealed. "A day at a spa?! Thank you so much!" She gave Hermione a hug.

"What? Why does she get a day at a spa?" Fred asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let me count the ways: first of all, she carried Molly for 9 months. Second, she gave birth to her. And third, she puts up with her—" Hermione covered Molly's ears. "—shit more than you do." She finished, uncovering her niece's ears.

Fred scoffed but didn't reply.

The rest of the presents were sent around. Squeals and laughter could be heard. Harry blushed a deep red when he saw what Angelina bought Ginny.

"For tonight." Angelina said about the lingerie, winking at her.

Hermione wanted to go upstairs before Ron opened her present. Unfortunately, that's not what happened.

"Here Ron, this is from Mione." Harry said, handing his friend an envelope.

"Is that another day at a spa?" Fred asked.

Hermione shook her head and put her attention on the necklace Ginny had bought her.

"Two tickets to a Chudley Cannons game. Hermione, how did you get these? The next five seasons are already sold out."

Hermione shrugged. "Wasn't that hard. I know a person who has a friend." She glanced up and saw Ron's guilty expression.

She saw him pull something out of his pocket. "This is for you." He said softly, handing it to Ginny who handed it to Angelina who inspected it before handing it to Hermione.

Hermione took it and opened the small, wrapped gift. Under the wrapping paper was a small velvet box. Hermione heard Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Angelina gasp. She knew that it wasn't what they thought it was.

Ron didn't have the guts to propose. If it wasn't for the encouragement he received from Harry and his brothers, he would have never revealed his true feelings to Hermione.

Hermione opened the tiny box. Apparently, she was wrong.

A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short. Sorry. Just needed to get it out there. 4 more days you guys. Then I pick a new penname. I dunno. I don't really see a winner in the future. Maybe I'll extend the date to December 13th. How about that?


	10. Is It Real?

**Home Again**

Summary: _Someone from Hermione's past returns. R/Hr._

Disclaimer: _I own nothing, fun right? To my cousin Ily, who helped me out with this chapter. A lot._

Chapter 10:

She was so wrong. Wronger than wrong.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Were her eyes deceiving her or was there an actual engagement ring inside the box? She couldn't tell whether this was real or not, so she reached out to touch the ring. She wanted to make sure it wasn't one of Fred and George's fake rings that they had been making recently. They had gotten the idea as they were talking about people marriages and how they were going. Sure enough when she touched it, it was real. She jumped slightly as she realized what it was. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Is it real?" Ginny asked.

"Of course it is!" Ron said indignantly, offended by the thought that she would suggest that it wasn't.

Hermione gulped. "I...How could you do this?!" She exclaimed, shocking everyone.

"How could you think that this could make up for what you said yesterday?!"

Harry could tell that his friend's so-called "plan" was falling apart right in front of his eyes.

"Hermione…you've got it all wrong."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but thought against it and shut it.

Ron stood up and walked over to her, bending down to meet Hermione eye-to-eye. "Hermione…I was going to ask you to marry me, no matter what. It's just…life had other plans. But that wasn't going to change mine. You're welcomed to say no, but I'd prefer that you said yes." Ron explained, a small grin on his face.

Hermione just stared at him. "You really were going to ask?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. I was."

Hermione reached up and slapped Ron across the face. "If you knew that, then why were you such a jerk?!" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Ron rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry Hermione. You've got to realize that."

Hermione tried to suppress a smile. "Oh…alright I forgive you." She said, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. "You're lucky I love you." She whispered.

Ron chuckled. "I know."

"Well don't keep us guessing!" Ginny exclaimed. "Are you gonna marry the jackass or not?!"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Why not? I've waited this long for him to ask, didn't I?"

Ron blushed a few shades of red while everyone else shared a laugh. Hermione looked over at him and then it hit her. She was going to marry Ron. Was she sure she wanted to do this?

Sure she loved him, how could she not? He was charming, comical, and he loved her. But was she ready for this big of a step? So soon in the relationship? Although, if she was going to get technical, she supposed there had always been a sort of relationship. Neither of them would admit their feelings for the other, but it was left unspoken. Especially the night before Ron left.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Ron was packing some clothes into a bag. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" He called. He didn't look up when he heard the door open, nor when it shut._

_"Ron?"_

_Ron looked up then, hearing Hermione's voice. "Mione?" He saw her red, puffy eyes and immediately got worried. "What's wrong?"_

_Hermione sniffled. "Do you have to go?"_

_Ron smirked and walked over to his best friend. "Yes, I have to." He pulled Hermione into a hug. "Everything is going to be fine."_

_"But Ron…yo…I…you can't leave!"_

_Ron held Hermione at arm's length. "Why?"_

_Hermione opened her mouth. Because I love you and I need you here with me, she almost said. "Because…what will I do with out you?"_

_Ron laughed and shook his head. "You'll do everything you always do." He hugged Hermione again and sighed. He had the chance to spill his feelings for her right then and there. But he didn't. He had a feeling he never would._

* * *

Ginny sat on the front steps, bundled up to keep the chill away. In her gloved hands was a mug filled with hot chocolate that was quickly turning cold.

There were so many thoughts bombarding her mind. So many thing were going on. Her father wasn't well, even though he acts like he is. He's just trying to be the brave one, for her mum's sake. She knew her father well enough to know that he wasn't well at all. Sometimes at night she would creep out of her room, and sneek a peek into her parents room just to make sure everything was fine. She didn't want her father to be sneaking out of bed, doing things he wasn't suppose to. The doctor told him to take it easy. She was just there to make sure he was following through with this.

Her mind drifted from her father to Harry. She loved him. In this case, love couldn't even describe how she was feeling. But she wasn't sure if he really wanted to marry her or not. She felt like the only reason he propped was to shut her up. A sigh escaped Ginny's chapped lips. Here was Hermione, getting possibly the most romantic proposal ever and all Ginny got was a "marry me" because her father was ill and in the hospital.

Hermione and Ron. She couldn't be happier for them. But she had this gut feeling that something wasn't right. That something was going to go wrong. She cursed the feeling away. It was Christmas! No bad feelings on Christmas!

Ginny took a sip from her hot chocolate and made a disgusted face. It was now officially cold. Yuck. Ginny poured it out onto the white snow.

The door opened behind her. "Ginny? What the hell are you doing out here?" Fred asked, stepping outside.

Ginny looked at her older brother. "Just thinking."

"On Christmas? What are you, stupid?"

Ginny smacked Fred's leg. "No. Things need to be thought out." She looked back out at the snow and sighed. "And I have a lot to sort out." She muttered.

"Wanna talk about it?" Fred asked, sitting down next to her.

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm…I'm okay."

"Ginny, I'm your big brother. I taught you how to lie. And I'll be damned if you never could learn how to do it right."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's just…" She sighed and looked at Fred. "Tell anyone and die, but Harry proposed yesterday."

"Yeah. So?" Fred asked, giving his sister a weird look.

"You aren't surprised?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Harry's been tripping over himself over you. So no, I'm not surprised."

"Anyway," Ginny shot her brother a glare before continuing. "I think that the only reason he proposed was because I was sort of freaking out about Dad."

"So you don't think that the proposal is true?"

"I don't know." Ginny replied. "How did you propose to Angelina?"

Fred shrugged. "I just asked her. We were sitting around one night and I just popped the question then. Nothing special about it. Nothing romantic."

"What did she say?"

"No, at first. You know how they say the third time is the charm? Well, it's true in my case."

"Do you think Harry loves me?"

Fred smacked his hand to his forehead. "Damn it woman! Of course he does. Now get your ass inside before you get sick." He said, standing up.

Ginny stood up and gave Fred a hug. "Thanks, Fred. Don't tell Bill, Charlie, Ron, Percy or George this but you're the best big brother ever."

"No problem little sis. Just remember, guys are nasty pigs that only want one thing."

Ginny laughed. "How did I know that was coming?"


	11. Back To Where They Belong

**Home Again**

Summary: _Someone from Hermione's past returns. R/Hr._

Disclaimer: _I own nothing, fun right? To Ily, who's helped bunches with this entire story. To all the little people who kept reviewing…I love you guys!_

A/N: Last chapter. Don't yell yet. Just read.

Chapter 11: Back To Where They Belong

It was a few days after Christmas.

Everyone was still all smiles.

Hermione still needed to work out her feelings. But she figured that they could wait for now. Neither Ron nor she was in any rush to get married. In fact, they both wanted to wait a few years.

Ginny and Harry were a separate story. Harry wanted to wait while Ginny was already making the guest list. They were still in negotiations.

Now, bags were packed. Arrangements had been made and the quartet was heading back to a place they never thought possible.

School.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact.

Yup, they were going back to regroup and gather everyone back together again. Kids were going too long without Hogwarts, and other wizarding schools were full to the brim.

Hogwarts was long overdue for a comeback.

Ron managed to wrestle Harry into teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The girls were bound to love that.

"It would be like having Lockhart back." George had joked.

Hermione was teaching Charms, since she had excelled in that class when she was still at Hogwarts.

Ginny was just along for the ride. Harry had tried to get her to teach Divination, but a simple glare from her ended the conversation quickly.

And Ron was headmaster. Who would have thought?

They contacted Oliver Wood, and he grabbed at the chance to teach Flying.

Lee Jordan wanted to be commentator for the Quidditch games. Somehow, Ron got him to teach History of Magic. Although he had to make a deal that Lee could teach it however her wanted. And Ron had a feeling that he didn't want to know.

Of course, some of the regulars were back.

Hermione reached Minerva McGonagall and explained the situation. She agreed to teaching Transfiguration and offered to teach someone else how to as well. After all, she wasn't going to live forever.

Ron reached Severus Snape. He told him that the DADA position was taken, but that it would be excellent if he could teach Potions. Snape declined. The only way to get him to say yes was to tell him he only had to teach for a year. During that time, he would teach someone else how to be a great Potions teacher. Reluctantly, Snape agreed to the deal.

Harry spoke to Rubeus Hagrid and asked him to come back and teach Care of Magical Creatures again. Hagrid was so excited that he nearly choked Harry to death because he was hugging him so tightly.

Everything was in place and set for Hogwarts' re-opening. Of course, that probably wouldn't happen until September, but by the time it did, everything would be just as it was. Except without a few crucial people.

Hermione had come up with the idea.

Ginny was planning it all.

They were going to build a memorial for all the people that had lost their lives in the war.

Hermione said that the Americans did that. They had this huge monument in their capital that read all the names of the people that died in Vietnam.

Of course, this one wasn't going to be so large. Or elaborate.

Ginny thought about setting it up in the Great Hall, along the ceiling. The only times it would be removed was for any activity, such as the Yule Ball, and when the House and Quidditch Cup were awarded.

Ron was thrilled by the idea and let Ginny handle the rest of it.

It was amazing how much he trusted her with something like that.

* * *

"Hermione." Hermione felt someone shaking her gently. She woke up and looked around groggily.

"What?"

"We're almost there."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked out the Ford Anglia's windshield. The Hogwarts castle loomed into view. The sight brought a smile to Hermione's lips. They were back.

She looked over at her boyfr—fiancée. She reached over and took his free hand in hers. They were back. Anticipation butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She was kind of nervous and excited. This was a new chapter in her life. God only know what life might throw her way. She couldn't wait to find out.

-Fin…for now-

A/N: Stay tuned for **Back Again**, the sequel to **Home Again**

-Here's a semi-summary to **Back Again**:

Old friends and old enemies pop up to help with the re-opening of Hogwarts. One certain enemy changes someone's mind, causing them to second-guess a proposal.


End file.
